Percy moves
by The ultimate knight
Summary: Percy gets betrayed and moves what happens then read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

AN) I own nothing and I may take some ideas don't panic never mind panic ahhhhhhhhhhhhh it's the of the world)

We're moving!

Percy looked up at the sky and sighed. He had trained all summer with his dad in water control and his blade skills. He had a girlfriend before he left but when he came back he learned that she had cheated on him. This is what happened.

I walked out of the water and knew where I was headed to see my girlfriend Annabeth Chase or what I used to call her was wisegirl. I walked to the Athena's cabin and knocked on the door. The door opened up and it revealed her older brother Mack. Where is Annabeth, Mack?

She was by the pavilion but Percy.

Yeah. When you find her don't be to mad. Please.

Why?

You'll find out, before closing the door on my face.

I decided to go see what was wrong I headed to the pavilion. What I saw made my blood boil. MY wisegirl was kissing with some camper from the Apollo cabin. I got mad and then began to lose control of my powers. Suddenly a hurricane began to start with me at the center.

What on earth is going on Annabeth?

Percy it isn't what it looks like.

Bullcrap, Annabeth you have been cheating on me the whole summer.

It just happened all of a sudden and I didn't know it would go this far.

Really, well that is a lame excuse. I have been training this summer to keep you safe but it looks like I don't need it now. I stomped out of the camp and did not look back.

LINEBREAK

I got out of the cab and looked at the building I was shocked to see a moving truck outside my building. I ran up the stairs to see if I could find out who was moving.

I was shocked to see that mom was packing items into a large box.

Mom what on earth are you doing, I said.

Oh, Percy I've lost my job as a writer so I decided that we should move to Ohio that way we could start anew my mom said.

Really, mom that's great because Annabeth has been cheating on me and I would like to get away from here as soon as possible I said.

Why did she cheat on you Percy? My mom said.

I left to train with dad so I could defend my friends better, I said.

So I guess she got lonely and started her affair with that asshole, I said.

PERCY WHACH YOUR LANGUAGE, my mom said.

Sorry mom it just slipped out, I said.

Its okay Percy just don't let it happen again, my mom said.

Yes mom, and now we need to get packed for the trip.

Line break

To say the drive was boring would be the understatement of the year. When we got there I realized one thing the house was huge. It was a two story brick house in the middle of nowhere. Well here we are Percy, my mom said tommorrow we'll get you into the local school.

Do I have to go to school?

YES PERCY she yelled what type of stupid question is that!

Sorry mom I said.

Let's start unpacking, my mom said.

You bet, I said.

We spent the rest of the day unpacking and getting settled in.

The next day

When I got to the school I noticed it looked like a minecraft house. I walked inside and said to the secretary I am a new student here in 12th grade where is my class, I asked.

Upstairs first door on the left it is math, said the secretary.

Oh, okay thanks.

So I followed her instructions till I got to the classroom door. I then knocked on the classroom door when I walked in every one in the room suddenly got really quiet. I looked around at my new classmates and I knew right then I would be friends with almost everyone in the class. The teacher looked shocked and quickly introduced herself.

Hi my name is Mrs. Zwick.

My name is Percy Jackson I'm originally from New York City.

At this all the room broke into chaos. With everyone asking questions, suddenly the teacher yelled QUIET. Everyone looked kind of shocked but they got quiet.

Percy you can sit in the back.

Thank you Mrs. Zwick.

I sat in the back and listened to the teacher drone on about math. Suddenly every one started to get up. I got up and gathered my books when I heard someone say hey. I looked up to see 8 boys walking towards me. Hi my name is Keegan and this is Ian, Logan, Tyson, Dylan, Jonathon or John, Justin, and Cole. We're here to ask if you want to be friends with us.

Oh, alright as long as I can be friends with everyone.

We aren't going to stop you, Ian said.

We need to get to class like now or we'll get in trouble with Mr. Bob, Keegan said before running out of the room looking extremely scared. Percy looked at his new friends with a questioning look.

Keegan is afraid of Mr. Bob which is completely understandable, Logan said before we all left the room. First thing I noticed is that Mr. Bob is huge and I don't mean fat I mean he could lift me with his pinkie.

You're late Mr. Jackson. Mr. Bob said

How do you now my name. Percy said

Simple I have your file pulled up, Mr. Bob said

AN(ideas for relationships please!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Hello Fanfiction chapter coming up right now.

You're late Mr. Jackson. Mr. Bob said.

How do you now my name. Percy said.

Simple I have your file pulled up, Mr. Bob said.

That's not creepy at all, Mr. Bob, Percy said.

Percy decided that he has talked enough and went to go sit down in the back of the room.

Oh, and Percy you'll need a book for this class they are in the cabinet to your left, Mr. Bob said.

Thank you Mr. Bob, Percy said.

Percy went to grab a book then went and sat down in an empty seat besides Tyson.

Tyson looked at me with a smile "Hey man" Tyson said to me.

"Hey is Mr. Bob always like that?" Percy said.

"Actually I'm not sure he has only been here for about a week" Tyson replied to me.

For some reason I thought I should now that name but for some reason it was not coming to me. I thought about the people that are named Bob the Titan, Joe Bob the Laistrygonian giant, but neither of those fit his description although he was strong Joe Bob wasn't smart enough to pass as a teacher and Bob the Titan was well I don't want to think about where he was because it made me sick that I couldn't help him. I decided to drop it and think about it later. When I looked up to see what was going on I noticed that several kids were sending me some evil looks I decided I'll ask Tyson about them.

"Hey Tyson who are those kids over there and why are they looking at me like that?" Percy asked.

Tyson shrugged and said "I don't know me and the guys tend to talk to people within our group of friends" He replied.

"Do you think I should go and talk to them?" Percy asked.

"Yeah probably for the best that way it doesn't cause more trouble than necessary" Tyson replied

"All right I will ask them at lunch but for now let's pay attention to Mr. Bob rant about the importance of science" Percy said.

"Sounds good to me Percy" Tyson replied.

Percy and Tyson listened to Mr. Bob for the rest of the period till it was time for lunch. After being dismissed from class he met up with his new friends.

"Hey Perce what did those guys have against you?" Logan asked.

Percy shrugged "I don't know I did not say anything offensive to them, I don't think so at least" Percy replied. But I will ask them at lunch time.

As they walked through the lunch line he ran into a problem with the cook when she said that he did not have a lunch account and he could not eat but that was solved when Tyson told them to charge it to his account.

"Thanks bro" Percy said.

"Hey man it's no problem I have all lot of money in there" Tyson said.

That's when Percy remembered about the group of kids that were glaring at him in there last class. He stood up and walked over to them and asked them why they sent him evil looks they replied with an evil grin and said "You should remember us from the Giant war Percy Jackson they hissed. Percy stood shocked as he now knew who they were. We have hid for long enough and now so prepare yourself for death. The monsters cried at him.

"Oh schist" Percy yelled as he pulled out Riptide to defend himself from the monsters that were beginning to attack him.

He suddenly heard weapons being drawn behind him he turned to see his friends drawing weapons and then walk up beside him and smile at him. He turned and yelled "Charge."His friends grinned as they ran into battle against the monsters with their respective weapons.

Percy ran at the monsters and began to decimate the monster's ranks with Riptide. He cut the head off an empuosa then ducked under the strike of a Cyclopes he then proceeded to cut its arm off and stab it in the neck turning it to dust. He then turned to see how the battle was going to see that the battle was going in their favor. He decided to keep fighting he decimated the rest of the army.

After the battle the friends looked at each other with appreciative nods with a slight smile on their faces. Percy walked over and said "All right I guess we should explain who our parents are and what Parthenon we are from since to my knowledge there are. My dad is Poseidon of the Greek Parthenon."

Tyson approached and said "The Norse Parthenon son of Tyr."

Ian approached and said "The Egyptian Parthenon the godling for Ra's midday incarnation."

Jonathon approached and said "The Roman Parthenon son of Jupiter."

Keegan approached and said "The Norse Parthenon son of Odin."

Dylan approached and said "The Greek Parthenon son of Kronos." Percy's eyes widened at this and drew his sword. The other guys looked shocked at Percy's actions and he said "Kronos attacked me and the gods a year ago."

Dylan replied with "I didn't join the war against the gods I swear it on the Styx."

Percy's eyes widened and then apologized for his actions.

Justin approached and said "The Egyptian Parthenon godling of Sobek."

Logan approached and said "The Norse Parthenon son of Thor."

Cole approached and said "The Greek Parthenon son of Hyperion."

"All right then looks like I have some friends that I can adventure with now." Percy said as he smiled.

AN: Thanks for the inspiration reviewers


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the introduction of who their parents were the boys decided to talk to each other later that night before going to sleep.

LINEBREACK

Later that day Percy went home. When he got there his mom greeted him with a smile and said "How was school today Percy" while crushing him in a hug.

"It was fine I made some new friends and I am expecting a phone call or iris message later tonight alright" Percy said after detangling himself from the crushing hug his mother gave him and running upstairs to do his homework.

When Percy went upstairs he realized that he may not have a phone so he decided to ask about that "Hey mom do we have a phone" Percy yelled from the top of the stairs.

Yes Percy we do but it is no set up yet. His mother answered.

Oh okay Percy yelled.

Percy went to his room and to his surprise there was an iris message there with all his friends on it. Sup guys Percy said before plopping on his bed.

Ian looked at Percy and said we have a problem there are several monsters in the area looking for you. We believe it would be best if we moved out of the area to protect the mortals.

Percy thought for a moment and then said Yah I guess your right but we need to gather supplies and then we will move out we will meet tomorrow behind the school.

They all looked at each other before agreeing to leave tomorrow.

The next day the friends met each other behind the school and took off on their adventure.

AN: I'm so sorry for the late and short review please review oh and I own nothing.


	4. Author's note

Author's note

I'm sorry guys but this story is garbage and I'm thinking about taking this story down. The only way this will stay up is if I get enough positive reviews to continue this story otherwise it's coming down. So if you want this story to continue please leave it posted in the reviews if you don't you can also leave a review.

I am working on another story however called From Tartarus to Ice please check it out and leave a review thanks.


End file.
